The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to vertical-type transistors having bottom spacer uniformity and methods of fabricating the same.
As demands to reduce the dimensions of transistor devices continue, new designs and fabrication techniques to achieve a reduced device footprint are developed. Vertical-type transistors such as vertical field effect transistors (vertical FETs) have recently been developed to achieve a reduced FET device footprint. While some FET performance characteristics are improved in contemporary vertical FET designs, other FET device performance characteristics are often compromised.